The Boys Are Gonna Play
by Fiona12690
Summary: Stefan and Damon have a little fun in the pool together.


**The Boys Are Gonna Play**

**Summary:** Stefan and Damon have a little fun in the pool together. **{Stefan/Damon}**

**A/N: **Oh yeah! Back with some Stefan/Damon action!

Stefan parked his 57 Chevy BelAir in the driveway and walked into the boarding house on this warm Mystic Falls afternoon. He called out for Damon as soon as he got into the house, but got no answer. _Of course,_ he realized, _he must be out by the pool again._ Stefan took care of a few chores before finally stepping through the sliding glass door and into the backyard. He beheld a sight that never failed to please him: Damon. He was by far the best thing that had ever happened to him, after Elena had left him. His was intelligent, he was sweet when he wanted to be, and just being near him made him feel good. As a bonus his brother was also gorgeous. Stefan just stared at him, lying by the pool, his gorgeous body was naked other than for the bikini briefs he wore, his skin shining from the sun tan oil he'd applied. _Oh, _Stefan thought. _Would you look at his abs..._

Approaching Damon, Stefan called out a cheery " Hello." Damon opened his blue eyes, and turned down the radio that was playing some rock music. "Hi yourself," he said, flashing his beautiful smile. "Don't suppose you feel like bringing me a Bourbon?" "For once, I'm one step ahead of you," Stefan replied, producing a glass of Bourbon from behind his back, as well as a Scotch for himself.

Stefan took a seat in the chair next to his and relaxed next to his brother. Absentmindedly, just instinctively really, Stefan began to gently stroke the outside of Damon's thigh.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Damon asked.

Caught off guard, Stefan muttered, "Uh, no, I just, you know, wanted to touch you."

"Oh, I see." Damon replied, getting to his feet and standing over Stefan.

"I thought I turned you on, I thought you liked seeing me like this. But maybe I was wrong?" They both knew he was kidding, they had a fabulous sex life/ and each was incredibly hot for the other, but it seemed like they'd stumbled into a fun little game.

"Well, you know, we have been together some time now..." Stefan replied, playing along.

"Hmmm," Damon said, as he slowly shifted from one leg to another accentuating his bulging briefs. "So this does nothing for you? Is that what you're saying?" Stefan gazed at Damon's chest and his nipples standing erect, wanting nothing more than to touch them, lick them, wrap his lips around them. To him, Damon's nipples were better than vanilla, but "Nope, don't do a thing for me," was what he lied, and not very convincingly. "Uh-huh," Damon said, continuing the charade. "Then I suppose this doesn't interest you either." And with that, Damon pushed down his briefs, revealing his trimmed pubic hair and carefully shaved cock.

Stefan stared at Damon's crotch for a moment, then shook his head. "What can I tell ya'?" he said. "It's just not doing it for me."

"I see," Damon said, his blue eyes flashing in mock anger. And with a dramatic harrumph, he turned on his heel and dove into the pool.

Stefan watched as Damon swam a couple of laps, knifing beautifully through the water, his black hair shining in the sun, his perfect muscular ass cheeks riding above the surface. And of course he was turned on - in fact, he'd had a hard on from the moment they started playing this game. "You know, Damon" he called out, "I may not be interested in sex, but I think a swim might do me some good, too. "

Now it was Damon's turn to watch Stefan undress. He stood up, and yanked his shirt off in one motion. "Come on yeah! Take it off!," Damon hooted at him, enjoying the show. In fact, he always loved it when Stefan paraded around in nothing but his white dress shirt. Stefan continued by unbuttoning his pants, then pulling them off quickly as well. The problem was, the tent in his underwear belied his ruse about not being turned on. But, there was no way to avoid showing it, so off came the shorts. He and Damon exchanged a smile. "Not turned on, you say?" Damon kidded him. "Then what's that?"

Knowing better than to dive into a pool with an erection, Stefan clambered down into the water. Swimming with his head down, Stefan pulled up when he reached the edge of the shallow end. He found himself between Damon's spread legs, perched on the pool deck. "You want a second chance on that seduction thing?" Damon asked. And by now, staring between Damon's muscular thighs into his groin, Stefan couldn't hide his lust any longer.

"God, you're beautiful," he said, his hazel eyes revealing his lust. He reached out to grasp Damon's hips. Standing up in the shallow end, Stefan leaned over to kiss him deeply, passionately. He pressed his wet body against Damon's, they held each other tightly.

Stefan's kisses moved to Damon's ears, then down his neck, then down his arm. Stefan leaned down, licking each of Damon's nipples. He sucked them gently at first and then with increasing pressure, sending shivers through Damon's body. Damon reached down into the water for Stefan's rigid pole. He took it gently in his hand, letting his fingers run lightly up and down the shaft. For Stefan, this underwater hand job was a mix of wonderful sensations.

Stefan focused his attentions on Damon's nipples for a time, then began to slowly trail his tongue down the center of his stomach. As he continued his descent, Damon's hand lost contact with Stefan's cock. He sighed a cry of disappointment. But a moment later that was followed by a moan of pleasure as Stefan's tongue nuzzled his groin. Stefan moved his tongue slowly along the length of Damon's shaft, from the dense hair at the base to the slit in the head of his penis. Damon's breathing began to quicken. "Oh god, that feels so good," he moaned, running his strong hands through Stefan's black hair.

Stefan loved the feeling of his mouth on Damon's cock. It gave him an incredible sense of power and control, but for the right reasons. It connected him with Damon's manhood, and allowed him to give his brother exquisite pleasure. If his moaning was any indication, he was enjoying it. His mouth moved along the shaft, taking the head of Damon's cock and sucking it gently. Then he took the length of Damon's penis down his throat and held it there. Damon could feel the sexual tension radiating from his groin and across his whole body. Extending his tongue as far along the shaft as he could, Stefan stroked up and swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. He knew Damon was close and he knew what to do next. Once more, he took Damon's entire cock in his hot mouth, held it with his lips and sucked it. Damon loved it when Stefan surrounded his entire cock with his mouth and moved along its length. Damon was overcome with pleasure, and began to buck wildly, his moans becoming more loud and urgent. Damon clamped Stefan's head and pulled him against his body driving himself even deeper into Stefan's throat. Stefan held on tight, taking the entire shaft, and burying his face in Damon's pubic hair. "Oh god, oh god, I'm cumming." Damon groaned, and with a loud cry, he exploded. Stefan's mouth filled with Damon warm, salty cum.

After a few moments, when they'd both caught their breaths, Damon was the first to speak. Stefan definitely liked what he heard: "I want you inside me. Now." Damon lifted his legs and spread them wide, exposing himself to Stefan. His hot ass was barely supported by the pool deck and his hole was pushed forward just above the water. Then Damon stood and positioned his hard cock at the puckered entrance of that smooth ass. "Come on, stop teasing me," Damon pleaded. And with that, Stefan leaned forward, pushing his cock deep into him.

"Ohhhhhh..." Damon moaned. "Oh yeah. God that feels good." Stefan didn't disagree. It was an incredible sensation, feeling his cock go from the warmth of Damon's ass when he was deep within him, to the cool of the water lapping his balls when he pulled out. Each stroke was better than the last.

Stefan knew he was getting close. Damon was on the verge as well - each man sensing his approaching orgasm. Their breathing became ragged, and their moans louder. "Come on, come with me" Damon urged him. "Give it to me. I want it deep in me. As deep as you can." Stefan's strokes got faster and more urgent. He was practically lifting himself out of the water now, pounding himself against Damon. He felt Damon grip his rigid cock with his muscle ring, and knew he couldn't hold out any longer. "Yes," Damon screamed as his second orgasm hit and come spurted out onto his abs and with a loud groan, Stefan exploded, shooting wave after wave of cum deep into Damon. They grasped each other tightly, one in the water, the other the pool's edge, as their orgasms subsided. Neither of them wanted to move.

When their breathing returned to normal, Damon spoke. "So, you were saying something about 'we have been together a long time...'?"

" Yeah."

" Well, I'm gonna stay forever little brother."

**A/N: Ok, how was that? Review?**

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
